


Intimidad

by XSanversWES



Series: #SanversWeek [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Esta historia pertenece a la #SanversWeek que fue hace bastante tiempo, pero recién pude traducirlo. Espero que lo disfruten! como es el ''primer día'' el tema de hoy es 'Intimidad'





	Intimidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239620) by [XSanversW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW). 



Alex nunca se sintió segura cuando de relaciones se habla. Nunca fue _pro-intimidad_. Nunca fue el tipo de chica que salta en una relación sin pensarlo dos veces, nunca estuvo lo suficientemente cómoda y segura alrededor de sus novios como para llegar a mostrarles su verdadero yo.  
  
Pensó durante mucho tiempo que el problema era ella y solamente ella, porque no era que los hombres con los cuales había salido eran malos o no suficientemente gentiles, en realidad, fue todo lo contrario. Eran pacientes con ella, entendían cuando tenía que quedarse en el trabajo después de horas, tratando de resolver un caso especialmente difícil, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. Alex se convenció a si misma de que era normal, ellos no querían esperar para siempre, así que los dejó ir.  
  
Con ellos no se sentía bien. No se sentía como se debería sentir. No se sentía como Kara o sus amigas de la secundaria le decían que se siente. Así que asumió que las relaciones, el amor y esas cosas no eran para ella, por lo que dejó de intentarlo, se centró en la protección de su hermana y en su trabajo.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que el problema sí que eran los hombres y se dio cuenta sólo unos días después de conocer a Maggie. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era gay, todo cobro sentido. El hecho de que nunca le gustasen las relaciones, de que no se sintiese segura.  
  
Y por todas estas cosas, nunca pensó que podría tener esto. Nunca pensó que después de un día muy largo en la DEO trabajando después de horas, haciendo papeleo porque perdió un agente, un buen agente con una familia esperándolo en casa, ella tiene alguien a quien volver a casa, tiene a alguien para llorar, tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella y que la abrazará cuando tenga pesadillas.  
  
Nunca pensó que tendría a alguien con quien se sentiría lo suficientemente cómoda como para ser ella misma. Nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de decir "Te amo" a alguien que no fuese su hermana. Decirlo con tanta confianza y sin atisbo de duda en su voz. Pero lo hizo, y Maggie le contesto con un "y yo te amo a ti, Alex Danvers".  
  
Nunca pensó que podría casarse, tener un futuro con alguien, despertar con la misma persona cada mañana. Pero aquí está ella, mirando a su hermosa esposa, todavía durmiendo con el pelo desordenado, roncando (aunque ella nunca lo admita), con una remera demasiado grande como para ella del guardarropa de Alex, mitad encima de ella, piernas enredadas naturalmente.  
  
Nunca pensó que podría tener hijos, por su trabajo y su falta de relaciones exitosas, pero de nuevo, aquí está ella, mirando a su esposa despertando a causa de su bebé llorando, a quien ellas llamaron Jamie, después de meses y meses pensando, vetando nombre tras nombre, hasta que a Kara se le ocurrió 'Jamie' e instantáneamente se enamoraron del nombre.  
  
"Yo voy, Mags. Seguí durmiendo" Alex susurra mientras se inclina, besando a Maggie en la frente, levantándose lentamente, intentando no molestar tanto a su esposa.  
  
"Mmm okay" Maggie responde mientras entierra su cara en la almohada de Alex.  
  
Alex nunca pensó que podría tener este tipo de intimidad con alguien, pero Maggie vino a tratar de robar su escena del crimen, dejando su mundo patas arriba.

 


End file.
